Promises Are Forever
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Adam and Jay live horrible lives with their mother and step father in a dead end village.When Jay runs off and bumps into a dark person that's about to turn their lives upside down,can Adam really keep to his promise to Jay?Vamp fic with Edge Christian.
1. A Promise Made

**Promises Are Forever**

**I'm not going to say too much about this story, which is a first for me, lol, but to just let you read it. This one was more written for me personally, not so much for what other people wanted, I like writing stories that I feel like doing and something that other writers don't often touch or write on sometimes. This one's been in my head for a very long time and have had parts written for ages but most often didn't want to put it and didn't know whether it should but thought, why not and let others enjoy it : )**

**Adam and Jay, AKA. Edge and Christian, are brothers this story, just as a note.**

**Adam and Jay live horrible lives with their mother and step father in a dead end village. When Jay runs off and bumps into a very dark person that's about to turn their lives upside down, can Adam really keep to his promise to Jay? Vamp fic with Edge and Christian.**

**Rated for future horror and for the violence and abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Promise Is Made**

Children always have scary points in their lives and most overcome them and the fear leaves their lives permanently...... However there are some parts they can never escape and will forever be haunted by them, but sometimes you can be saved by unlikely forces......

The older blonde grabbed the younger blonde's arm, partially a bit too harsh but couldn't help himself because he was so angry to see such a thing. He held the younger blondes arm up closer to him so he could observe it better, not that he liked the result any better. He had just seen it as the younger blonde went to pick up his favourite toy and his T-shirt had ridden up a little on his arm.

"How did you get this?" Demanded the older blonde, looking at the younger blonde right dead on in the eye and had never looked so serious.

"Adam....." The younger blonde sighed nervously and seemed to have a problem with trying to express the words. "It's alright......."

"I said, how did you get this?" Adam repeated more sternly, eyes narrowing.

"Adam..... It's just a bruise. I'm fine. Really." The younger blonde tried to defend but easily made it sound like a total cover up. "It was an accident....."

"It was _him_, wasn't it?" Adam growled. Not that he really needed an answer because he already knew where and most likely how that bruise came to form there.

The much younger blonde's face started to slightly crack up, unable to keep the brave face up much longer. A few stray tears were leashed from his eyes; he hated what had happened to him but hated it more if Adam was mad at him.

Upon seeing the boy's face Adam's face automatically softened and felt that pang of guilt, he hadn't wanted to be that harsh on him. "Aw.... Jay. I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. It's totally not your fault."

With that Adam pulled Jay into a protective hug, brotherly instinct taking over as he held him as tight as possible and whispering comforting words into his ear. That's what older brother's do right? Try and comfort the younger the best they could, especially in times like this which unfortunately happened a little too often around here.

After a couple of minutes Jay had finally managed to calm down and Adam started to ease his grip. And then releasing him, feeling that he had comforted his brother enough for the moment and made an attempt to continue the conversation. "He's not supposed to do this to you.... That's why I've been suffering...... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought.... You'd be mad with me." Jay sniffed, still releasing the odd loose tear.

"Why would you think that Jay?" Adam asked gently but was completely baffled as to why his baby brother would say such a comment.

"_He_ said that you would be upset with me if you found out." Jay continued to sniff with his explanation. "He said it was something between me and him and I infuriated him to much with my playing and noises. I don't understand what he meant though because I wasn't making any noise, my toy voices were totally in my head."

"Now.... You see that's where he's wrong..... Because you know very well he isn't supposed to do.... Well........ What he does. We've discussed this before, Jay." Adam replied, making sure to use his words carefully because his little brother was to young, bad enough he had to experience the backlash of their step father's temper. "I thought I told you not to stay in the same room as him, especially while I'm out. You know how bad he can be."

"I know....." Jay sighed, still in clear distress. Adam at that point gently motioned his brother onto his bed and sat down next to him. "But mum 'decided' to go out and instructed me to go."

"_Stupid woman._" Adam cussed under his breath, why couldn't she see the kind of man she has married? He knew that he wasn't supposed to 'feel' such negative thoughts about his own mother but he couldn't help it, he basically called her a useless and uncaring mum. He could swear she saw what was going on right under her nose; she just chose to not do anything about it. But why should he and Jay suffer with this 'man' and a woman that basically felt like a stranger to him? Especially Jay, he was only 6 years old and knew that his brother longed for a _real_ parent, more like becoming a craving for him. Jay would often do _anything_ asked to get approval from their 'parents' but of course it never worked and got him nowhere; Adam had become more of a protective parent than them.

"Please........" Jay coughed up suddenly. "Just don't ask how he hit me."

Adam nodded numbly, totally understanding why Jay would want to try and block it out.......... Because that's what he did too. "Come on. Why don't you get ready for bed?" Adam finally said, wanting to now change the subject for now and get his brother relaxed.

"Adam?" Jay questioned, just before jumping off the bed to do as his brother just asked. Now felt more dried up, feeling like he just wanted to forget the horrible incident that himself and his big brother had been talking about.

"Yes?" Adam replied simply.

"Could I..... Um......" The young blonde started to ask but seemed too nervous to say it straight out.

"What?" Adam pushed, raising his eyebrow at him.

"Could I...... Well........ Sleep in your bed tonight?" Jay finally stuttered out, looking clearly a little embarrassed to be asking of such a thing and thought he was getting to old for this.

"Sure, Jay." Adam replied simply without having to give it a second thought. "Why so nervous to ask? It's no problem."

"It's just......" Jay sighed and paused, was obviously trying to think up of the correct words to say what he felt. "I'm getting to old to be doing that."

"Why would you be getting 'to old' for sleeping in my bed at your age?" Adam chuckled, not seeing it as a serious thing. Jay was only 6 and after traumatic experiences such as recent, why wouldn't Jay want to be comforted by his older brother?

"_He_ said I was." Jay answered simply with a sad face. "_He_ said one day you won't be around to baby me and help me, so I might as well grow up now and accept me for what I am."

"And what may you be in _his_ eyes then?" Adam scoffed, everything his step father ever says is just a big puff of useless wind.

"A good for nothing, useless, greedy leech." Jay replied, feeling a few tears welling up a little again. Even though he hated his step father and knew how horrible he was, his words still stung. "I live off others, get protected by others and if he didn't......... Didn't hit me then I'll never learn for when I'm all by myself. _He_ says when I'm older I'm going to be all on my own, I won't have _him_, mum and you'll be gone when you figure out what a useless waste of space I am. And no one else will want me because they can immediately see that I'm not worth anything."

With that Jay's voice totally breaks and the waterworks come back into play on his face.

Adam's face was a picture of pure horror as he reaches forward to bring his baby brother forward to him and placed him in a deep protective hug. What kind of monster would tell a 6 year old boy those kind of horrible lies? Would he ever leave him? Never. He'd never leave Jay alone. He couldn't speak for his mother and step father but he knew that he'd never leave Jay, Jay was the most precious thing he'd ever had or has in what he calls a 'life'. In fact, he didn't know what he would've done without Jay. Jay was the only reason he was even still going, Jay was the only reason he hasn't ran away yet to god knows wherever. Jay was special, more special than most, Adam just felt like there was something more about him other than him being just his baby brother. Could never put his finger on it, he just figured he'd see it when Jay was older.

"Shhh, Shhhh....... It'll be alright, Jay." Adam said in a whisper and comforting voice, gently rubbing and patting his back in hopes to soothe the 6 year old that was balling his eyes out again. "It will never happen, Jay. I will never leave you, especially in this god forsaken house with _him_ and our pitiful excuse for a mother. I will always be here. One day we'll even go live in a new house together, maybe even find people that could be proper parents."

Jay took a minute for his big brothers words to sink into his head before sniffing a little and lifting his head up to look at Adam dead on in the eye. "Promise?" Jay asked in a sternly serious voice, making it almost sound like he was making Adam sign a contract.

"Promise." Adam replied just as seriously and having a face to match when Jay looked at him deeply in the eyes to make sure he was speaking the truth.

For a moment the two just stared seriously at each other, looking at each other deeply in the eyes. "We best get you to bed." Adam finally said, breaking the staring the match from Jay.

Jay looked away for a moment before looking back and nodding in agreement. He pushed himself away from Adam and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom to go clean his teeth.

While Jay was in the bathroom Adam went on to clear up some of Jay's toys off the floor and changed into his night wear, totally exhausted from today's gruelling everyday life tasks. Adam had laid down in his bed and had the covers pulled up to his chin when Jay was finally finished and back in the room. Adam proceeded to lift the top edge up of his quilt to allow Jay to slide in next to him. When Jay was in next to him and had his back turned Adam gently slipped a protective arm around Jay's waist and snuggled him closer. After a certain amount of minutes both long haired blondes had fallen asleep comfortably and all horrible memories of the day was gone, temporarily.

* * *

The dark figure gracefully walked into the dark old fashioned pub, leaving the bright night's sky behind the other side of the door. Some people stopped their drinking when they caught sight of him, some remembering and knowing him while others were just amazed by the mere sight of him.

_"Best get out of here while we can."_ And. _"You know who that is don't you? Best not dare cross his path." _Was among the whispers between a good chunk that knew or heard of him. He'd been hanging around the area for a while now, while most thought he was polite and almost graceful enough to walk on air there were still rumours going on around him, not that any dared to question or confront him.

He came into the small old fashioned village a few months before, not really ever stating his purpose for moving to anybody. One person had claimed to have asked him once and got the reply of 'he was searching for something important', on what he was searching for it was never said and it didn't look like he wanted to tell any old busy body commoner in this village. However, it was well known that he owned the very large stone castle just on the outskirts of the village and it was said that it wasn't the only property he owned. Plus also the fact that the castle only strangely seems to spring to life at night........

While a few of the customers vacated the pub to be on the safe side, most stayed and went back to their usual banter with friends and drinking their beer and larger. The dark figure kept his long black cloak on for now instead of casually removing it and walked right up to the bar and sat on one of the many now free stools.

"The usual please, Smith." He asked politely and gave one of his many casual smiles that never fully shows his teeth.

The bar tender looked at him briefly to match face to voice and gave a smile and an all knowing wink back, as if there was a secret left untold that no one else knew. A minute later the bar tender was back and produced a wine glass and a big bottle that looked like it had been around for a fair few hundred years. The tender undid the top of the bottle and carefully started to tip in the thick red like substance into the glass until it was half full. The dark figure licked his lips as he witnessed this and looked quite eager to just settle into his drink.

"Will that be all, sir?" The tender asked politely and flashed another all knowing smile.

"That will be all, thank you." The dark figure replied, trying to keep polite but still treated him as if a personal servant, someone beneath him.

The figure reached out and took the big wine glass and took a sip, letting out a highly satisfied sigh from the taste and appeared to be refreshed from just taking the one sip.

With this a dark looking man looked up from his table that stood in a very dark corner of the room and right at the dark figure. He smiled and quickly got up and walked across the room and proceeded to sit on the stool aside the dark figure, not showing any worry or nervousness like many others that come into contact with him do.

"Well hello." The dark looking man greeted with a smirk on his face and awaited a reply from the person he was sitting next to.

The dark figure turned his head away from his drink to see the man sat next to him. The second his eyes set on the dark man a wide smile crossed his face. "Ah! Hello! I can't believe your here!"

"I can say the same for you." He replied back, still smirking. "Didn't think the likes of you would be caught dead in this region. Not exactly upper class and such as you're used to, this is quite a poor village."

"I wouldn't usually be here, that is true." The dark figure agreed simply and took another mouthful of his strange red drink.

"What are doing in these parts then?" Pushed the dark man but tried to not be too rude at the same time. "It's been over 15 years since I've last seen you in person. You were mentioning, as always, how you've been searching for a suitable childe and how you were waiting on this one special person to change. It's always been so important to you who you get though, I know that. And so you should, once their changed they can't be changed back and plus they are your childe forever."

"I never had a child originally..... I always wanted one but never been able to have one due to how I am, it's very important to get the right childe and usually the one that gets changed and is for me shows him or herself to me at a certain point and I will be able to sense it. And that is why I am here." The dark figure explained casually. "About 6 years ago I sensed that very special person on this earth be born, for years I've been trying to track by using the sense. They have led me here, the person feels very close.........."

"6 years ago? But that means you'd be looking for just a child." Replied the dark man, who now had quite a stunned expression on his face. "They usually come older and you don't usually sense a birth."

"I know..... Which is why I'm thinking this one must really be special. Possibly..... Just born to be with me......" Answered the dark figure with a sigh and taking a long gulp of the drink. "I will find him, you wait and see."

**

* * *

**

**That's the end for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it and will stayed tuned for the next chapter of this. Reviews and such would be appreciated : )**


	2. Of Shivers And Carnivals

**Promises Are Forever**

**I'm not going to say too much about this story, which is a first for me, lol, but to just let you read it. This one was more written for me personally, not so much for what other people wanted, I like writing stories that I feel like doing and something that other writers don't often touch or write on sometimes. This one's been in my head for a very long time and have had parts written for ages but most often didn't want to put it and didn't know whether it should but thought, why not and let others enjoy it : )**

**Adam and Jay, AKA. Edge and Christian, are brothers this story, just as a note.**

**Adam and Jay live horrible lives with their mother and step father in a dead end village. When Jay runs off and bumps into a very dark person that's about to turn their lives upside down, can Adam really keep to his promise to Jay? Vamp fic with Edge and Christian.**

**Rated for future horror and for the violence and abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Shivers And Carnivals**

The small blonde felt a sudden chill go up his spine, which had woken him up from what was thought to be a deep sleep. The boy stared into the darkness for a few moments, trying to calm himself from his racing heart that felt like it was going to come beating through his chest. After the few moments he realised his big brothers arm was still carefully placed around his tiny waist and felt himself starting to relax, it was just a nightmare........ That was all. His big brother wouldn't let anything bad happen to him while he was around.

The tiny blonde gave out a little sigh, still feeling a little unnerved. Now that he was clearly awake the nightmare wasn't to clear in his mind on what specifically happened, all he could remember was there was a large dark figure in a black cloak and the feeling it gave him. It was a weird feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on but knew there was something dangerous about this dark figure, was as cold as ice and without much feeling and emotion. It scared him, it was like a creature from another world and something like it couldn't really exist in this world, shouldn't have a place in any world. Right now the boy was glad it was just a bad dream, he didn't like how he felt in the dream and hoped it was a one off.

"Jay?" Came a quiet and questioning whisper from behind him.

"Sorry Adam....... I didn't wake you, did I?" Jay replied quietly, feeling a bit guilty that he'd woken Adam up.

"Just saw your head suddenly jolt up a little, wondered whether you were awake was all." Adam answered simply. "Light is just about breaking from the night, a little early for you to be awake, huh?"

"Yea but.... You've got to get up soon anyway, don't you? Get ready for school?" Jay replied back with his own questions. He didn't particularly want to go back to sleep after having such a horrible nightmare so was quite determined to stay awake.

"Yea........ I guess, sucks." Adam sighed with a slight annoyance at the fact that he had to get up and go to school. "You're not going to be too far behind me, you don't go to play school anymore kiddo, you're in year 2 now in primary school and you don't get to go in late or for just 2 hours."

"I know..... I just hate the place." Jay muttered with a childish tone and crossed his arms.

"Hate to tell you this but......No one actually enjoys going to school!" Adam chuckled, feeling a little silly that he even had to say that to his younger brother. Whoever did like school? Possibly not even some of the teachers!

"I know." Jay grumbled, he already knew that. "It's just....... Loads of the other kids don't like me very much."

With that the much older blonde stopped chuckling and his expression turned serious, glaring into the back of his younger sibling's skull. He removed one arm from around the smaller blonde's waist and started stroking his long blonde hair in an attempt to comfort, keeping the other arm around his younger sibling and tightening it ever so slightly. "What do you mean?" Adam asked in a whisper. "What's not to like about you?"

"..........." Jay seemed hesitant to say and just shook his head sadly to himself.

"You know you can tell me anything." Adam persisted to push to get more information on what Jay meant.

"Some...... Make fun of me." Jay squeaked out in almost a whisper, as if ashamed to admit it. Adam could immediately tell that the water works were starting on Jay, if not already, and knowing that if Jay was getting tearful then he'd been somewhat hurt from these childish bullies. "They call me names; some of the names are like what _him_ calls me..... They make fun of how I'm so small and 'weedy', make fun of.... How I don't eat enough to become bigger."

"You're not that much smaller than the other children in your school!" Adam protested, finding it hard to keep his voice and frustrations down. "And it's not our fault that our step father is such an asshole and we've got a mother who doesn't care whether we eat or not. The children are just being nasty little bastards for the sake of being horrible, Jay. Don't listen to them. Nothing that they say matters."

"..... They've seen my bruises and scars, Adam." Jay sobbed, trying to hold back the tears as a much as possible. "They know what _he_ does. Think I'm pathetic because I'm too weak to defend myself or stop it, how stupid I am to even get myself into this situation. I must be asking for it......"

Adam for a moment stared wide eyed into the back of his little brother head, stunned by what he was hearing. His little brother was being bullied on the fact that he was being bullied and abused...... Kids could really be a nasty piece of work themselves sometimes.

"And in a way...... Why would they want to be friends with someone like me?" Jay proceeded to continue but was now more of a mutter and possibly not totally directed to Adam, an occasional sniff being heard between some words. "I mean.... I never have any nice new clothes and shoes or the latest toys that every other kid just always seems to have. I'm not..... Normal. No one wants to be friends with a freak. Even if we ran away or got taken off by Social Services, who would ever want to take me in and put up with me? I bet you'd get adopted so easily, leave me behind."

"You are not a freak!" Adam snapped in anger. "I won't allow you to think or speak in such ways about yourself! It's full of crap and just pure nonsense. Any loving parent and sibling, like myself, would be lucky to have you in their lives. It's not about you having to make the effort because you're already perfect as you are, it'd just be the case of finding the right parents for you, someone that's good enough for you. And come on Jay...... Anybody would be lucky to get you; you're more special than me!"

_"Andrew! That better be you getting ready for school!" _Bellowed an extremely angry voice from next door, their 'parents' room. _"And tell that stupid little brother of yours to get his ass up as well! Got school to get to, not having the Social Services on my ass just because you two bastards can't be assed to go in!"_

"Sounds just as rosy as ever." Adam muttered in anger upon hearing his step father's voice.

"Better get up then..... I guess....." Jay sighed, sniffing a little less now where he was trying to calm himself down.

Adam gave his own personal sigh to himself as he unwrapped himself from Jay and sat up. "I'll walk you to school today, if you want."

Jay rolled himself out of Adam's bed and pushed himself on to his feet. He turned to face Adam and smiled brightly with a nod, Adam was much better to go with than _him_ or his mother. "That would be great, thanks Addie." He added, letting the smile fade when he thought of what was coming for the rest of the day, it was only going downhill from here. At least being in school is better than being at home..... No beatings and didn't have to be quiet, act like he was walking on eggshells. So it really does have a plus! He then proceeded to leave the room to go to the bathroom and clean his teeth, didn't have that long to get ready for school.

Adam smiled to himself; he liked it when Jay would call him Addie. Sighing again he heaved himself out of the bed and started to get his and Jay's uniforms and school bags out and ready.

"One day Jay-Jay...... Our lives will be so different from this.... You wait and see." Adam whispered to himself, truly believing in what he had just said.

* * *

The two blondes were dressed in their school uniform as they calmly walked through the familiar and dirty streets of the village, to say the place needed a much due clean up was an understatement. But not a lot could be said about their village, it was low end and not a very desired place to live, to most people living in the outside world, living in this village would be 'slumming it' to say the least. Most of it was below poverty and it often enjoyed working as a village as a whole, where most people knew each other and helped each other, prices were low enough often so people could live as comfortable as possible. Not too many people came to visit the village, so when someone new was in town it was often a big gossip for most the common locals.

"What do you think their gossiping about?" The smaller blonde asked innocently when he saw what seem to be some tongues wagging between the quite a few local villagers.

"Most likely about something stupid, Jay." The older blonde snorted in reply. "Not like they're going to tell us or _him_ and our mother. Most villagers don't like our family, well what's _called_ a family anyway."

"Well I did overhear that there's a new man in town, came a couple months ago." Jay shrugged, looking for suggestions. "Strange though, I've never seen this person around, Adam. Think its bad news?"

"Neither have I...... Oh well, like it matters! Don't need another person to have their nose looking down at us anyway." Adam scowled and just wanted the subject dropped; he hated most of these villagers anyway. "I'd just forget about it, Jay. I heard he was a weirdo anyway, only comes out at night."

Jay just nodded in response as they continued to walk on; he knew how much his brother didn't like the village folk. They always tried prying.... Jay felt a sudden little shiver up his spine again, making him shiver overall a little. Why was it always doing that?

"Are you Ok, Jay?" Adam asked with concern. "It's not that cold out here that you should be shivering."

"I'm fine." Jay lied and shook his head; he didn't want to seem like a big baby to his big brother and have to have him worry about him. He needed to grow up.... Adam wouldn't always be everywhere to watch over him, even with his promise.... Adam couldn't follow him everywhere and he couldn't always follow Adam. Even a 6 year old needed to learn that... He had learnt things very fast in their family.....

"Are you sure? You don't look so good...." Adam continued with strong concern on his face and voice. "Maybe we should take you back home....."

"No!" Jay blurted, that was the last place he wanted to be, even if he was feeling bad. "Let's just...... Carry on to school."

Adam didn't reply verbally but gave a critical look up and down of his baby brother, still thinking that he shouldn't be going to school like that. But he also didn't want to force Jay back home to be around their step father all day, which could be worse than being ill, especially if he wasn't around to make sure his step father didn't cause any harm to Jay.

"Hey, look!" Jay's voice said excitedly, making Adam stop overly looking at his younger sibling and looked to where Jay was pointing at. He was a bit confused at what Jay was pointing at, whatever it was it made Jay's eyes light up and has gotten him excited, which was a rarity.

With that Jay stumbled over to the wall nearly in front of them, excitement tingling totally through him as he looked up at the A3 sized, and brightly coloured poster. Adam slowly walked behind after Jay and stopped to look at the same poster, with less enthusiasm.

"The carnival?" Adam said out loud when he saw just exactly what the poster was advertising. It was a rarity that even something like this would come to their village, Adam betted that virtually every child from their school and their parents would be at that.

"Isn't it amazing, Addie?" Jay said in excitement, awing over the brightly coloured poster. "I've always wanted to go to one! With rides and games...... It's tonight!"

Adam could clearly see the joy and enthusiasm on Jay. He should've known it would be something like a carnival, Jay has always wanted to go to these things and their 'parents' never let them, making him crave to go and be a normal child even more. He hated bursting his little brother's bubble but....... "Jay.... There's no way that our mother and step father will let us go to this."

"But I really _want_ to go!" Jay stomped his foot with saying that, he might be grown up in some ways but childish tantrums he had not. "You're old, couldn't _you_ just take me?"

"Now, you know it doesn't work like that Jay." Adam answered sternly, he didn't want to be mean but he had to get his point across to Jay. "That's on quite late; it'll be pitch black by the time it starts at this time of the year. You know it's not safe after dark in this village, or anywhere really. The freaks come out at night."

"Well, I guess that means I'll fit right in then, considering I'm a freak." Jay shot back in a childish tone of voice.

Adam sudden scowled and bent down to look at Jay right in the eye. "What did I say before, you are not a freak! Understand? And don't make me have to keep repeating the truth or else I'm going to get cross." Adam said in the most firm voice Jay had ever heard from him. "It's not safe in the dark, you know that. You also know that _they're_ not going to be willing to take you out there, most likely going down to the pub and getting themselves drunk."

"Nothing bad really happens in this village, Adam. What could ever go wrong?" Jay frowned.

"You know that's not true, not as of recently anyway." Adam firmly corrected. "You know there have been these strange killings and attacks recently, in the past month or two. All happen when it's dark and at night, I'm pretty sure you don't want to lose all the blood out of your body for the sake of a carnival."

Jay's frown turned into a scowl and he stubbornly crossed his arms. "Whatever." He grunted and turned to continue their walk to school, couldn't risk being late.

Adam let out a heavy sigh, why doesn't his brother ever accept that no means no? Never understanding what was best for himself. He ran slightly to catch up with Jay so they could finish their walk to school together, which was in total silence.

* * *

"We've already called in your step father; he'll be here any minute." The nurse said sweetly to the small blonde haired boy, who was sat on her medical bed.

"Ugh.....! Why did you have to do that?" The blonde complained, fear and dread sinking in as he realised what was going to be happening.

"Now, I'm sure it's nothing serious and you'll most likely will feel better after a little rest and be back in for school tomorrow. But best to send you home, to be on the safe side." The nurse explained simply, actually quite surprised that the boy wasn't happier about getting sent home, most kids usually were more than happy to leave school early.

"I feel _fine_, honest." Jay tried to protest but wasn't making a very convincing argument when he was feeling slight nausea.

The nurse shook her head in disagreement. "No. You're not, go home and rest." The nurse insisted and made it quite clear she weren't changing her mind anytime soon. "In fact, I think that's your step father now to pick you up."

Jay watched as his step father entered the room, looking the least bit happy. He felt a pang of dread and fear, knowing nothing good could come out of going home with him, without Adam around.

**

* * *

**

**And, that's the end for the second chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it and will stayed tuned for the next chapter of this. The next chapter will be moving things along more quickly than this; this was more of a lead up chapter. Thanks for your comments and reviews on the last chapter : ) Reviews and such would be appreciated.**


	3. No Favours Come From Lies

**Promises Are Forever**

**I'm not going to say to much about this story, which is a first for me, lol, but to just let you read it. This one was more written for me personally, not so much for what other people wanted, I like writing stories that I feel like doing and something that other writers don't often touch or write on sometimes. This one's been in my head for a very long time and have had parts written for ages but most often didn't want to put it and didn't know whether it should but thought, why not and let others enjoy it : )**

**Adam and Jay, AKA. Edge and Christian, are brothers this story, just as a note.**

**Adam and Jay live horrible lives with their mother and step father in a dead end village. When Jay runs off and bumps into a very dark person that's about to turn their lives upside down, can Adam really keep to his promise to Jay? Vamp fic with Edge and Christian.**

**Rated for future horror and for the violence and abuse.**

* * *

Adam quickly paced through the streets with quite a lot of worry and concern installed into him. The much older blonde had come out of his secondary school, finished with classes for the day, only to find that he couldn't find his younger sibling. He went to meet him so he could walk him home, like he so often did, but ended up waiting and waiting to the point of where there was no way that Jay could be that late. He had managed to grab a poor little kid from Jay's class to ask where he was, only to be told that Jay was feeling ill and had been sent home with their step father.

"What was the school thinking?" Adam muttered angrily to himself as he continued to push on through the streets. "Calling our step father? That's only going to piss him off; god knows what he's done with Jay in this amount of time!"

With saying that Adam picked up his speed and ignored all the questioning looks that headed his way.

* * *

"I'm fine now! Honest." Jay protested in annoyance.

"You got sent home Jay." Adam frowned, still unsure whether to believe his young brother's words. However....... Jay was looking a lot better from after this morning........

Adam had rushed home the fastest that his long legs would take him. All sorts of thoughts running through his head as he walked at the quickened pace. It was bad enough that his baby brother felt ill at all but for their step father to have to pick him up! Their step father was never in a good mood, even at the best of times. He most certainly wouldn't have enjoyed slogging himself out of bed to pick up a sick child from school. Their step father would most likely not even care if one of them even died at school! He most likely only went to the school to keep a cover on, didn't want Social Services sniffing around because they would soon catch on to the things he gets up to..........

"I had a.... Sleep. I feel much better now." Jay muttered in an unconvincing voice.

"And nothing happened with _him_ while I was out?" Adam asked with cautiousness, feeling that something _must_ have happened because this was their step father they were talking about. He usually did things to them when they'd done nothing at all, let alone when they actually did do something to annoy him.

Jay bit his lip for a split second but quickly bounced back with a reply. "No, he just let me go to my room to sleep."

Adam senses that hesitation and knew automatically something else must have happened. He was really hoping that his little brother wasn't lying to him, especially about something possibly so serious. "Spill it."

"Nothing, really Adam. Nothing, let's just drop the subject now." Jay blurted out quickly and turned away to start walking off.

Adam grabbed the top of his little brother's arm quite softly and pulled him close so that their faces were closely looking deep into the other. "You better not be lying or I'll be very cross Jay." Adam said bluntly, having a stern face to match. "I can take many things and sacrifice what I need to for us but I won't tolerate you lying to me Jay."

With that Adam harshly let go of Jay's arm and walked off. Jay's face only showed a look of concern and now crossed with worry; his small hand hovered over the mid section of his body as he winced ever so slightly.

* * *

"This carnival idea was a fabulous plan of yours." The dark figure complimented to his dark male companion.

"Ah, you are to kind." The dark man shrugged. "It was just a simple thought. You made everything happen and come together. Must've been a lot of work, to have arranged something on this level in such a dump like this."

"When you've got the money, you can make anything happen and as quick as you'd like." Smirked the dark figure smugly, knowing he was more than just a little rich. "This place never has things such as carnivals. So, the second little children see the posters they'll immediately start nagging their parents to go. This place isn't too big, there's a high chance that I'll see what I'm looking for."

"You've really thought this out." Commented the dark man.

"Best laid plans have more luck to go on through successfully. No point in doing something so serious unless you're going to do it properly." The dark figure shrugged and answered simply, as if it answered everything.

"Pretty sure this little 6 year old will show up for it then?"

"I would've thought the typical 6 year old would enjoy such....... Childish entertainment." The dark figure continued to reply simply.

"True....... But what the child's parents?" The dark man questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What of the parents?" The dark figure counter questioned with a frown.

"Well...... It's not like any normal thinking human adult will be willing to hand over their child. Let alone to a person such as ourselves, to never know what becomes of their child or to never see them again."

"It doesn't matter what they think, I really don't care." Answered the figure in a gruff tone of voice.

"But....... How would you feel if someone took your child away? Your own flesh and blood, you were never able to see him or her ever again." The dark man tried to argue his case over, wanting his friend to understand that the scene or scenario might not run as smoothly as he thinks for a certain number of reasons. "Would you really do that to another parent?"

The dark figure for a moment just stared at his hands and gave look of deep thought, showing that he digesting his friend's comments. "I don't care."

"You don't?" The dark man replied, stunned.

"No." The dark figure confirmed with a stern look on his face. "I have been created this way, in a way that means I can't naturally have children ever. But I've finally been given something to aim for, the next best thing to having my own. I'm not going to be sorry for finally having something I desperately want and deserve. They can always have another one; this child is not destined to be with them."

"You really don't have a heart do you?" The dark man commented in a half jokingly way, already knowing the real inside answer to that.

The dark figure just smirked at that comment, knowing his friend most likely wasn't being serious. "Now we both know the answer to that. Do you want me to ask you the same question now so we're even?"

The dark friend smirked back and shook his head, it wasn't necessary. As far as he was concerned he didn't have a heart either. "Still have a few odd feelings left though I guess, if that's what people want to call them."

"Yea. Unfortunately we don't lose those, even over the vast amounts of time." The dark figure sighed, almost a bit annoyed that those feelings didn't fade with time.

The dark man remained quiet for a few moments, seeing no point in making a counter comment to that. But he also wanted to remind his friend of another thing, of what his friend might also have to prepare for and it wasn't just about the child's parents. "What about the child though?" He finally blurted out as quickly as he could manage. He also closed his eyes right after asking the question, showing that he was almost afraid of his friend's reaction.

The dark figure raised his eyebrow in question. "What about him/her?"

"That......" The dark man hesitated, still very wary of what his friend could say in reaction. Almost showing signs that his friend would be tempted to kill him for making such a comment. But he couldn't go back now, he'd started making the comment and now he was going to have to go all the way through with it. "...... Maybe the child won't want it...... Maybe.... He or she won't want what you will forcefully give him or her...... Won't want to be taken aw......."

"Silence." Barked the dark figure with having a face full of thunder, totally enraged by his friend's suggestion. "What you are saying is totally unacceptable. If I hear of this again, you know what will happen."

"Yes...... I'm sorry." Gulped the dark man, immediately wanting the subject dropped. He knew much better than to try and continue the subject after a warning such as that.

* * *

Adam had been suspicious for the rest of the day, ever since he had come home from school. He'd been watching Jay like a hawk, even at certain points from afar when he thought Jay wasn't looking. Jay looked fine........ But there was something Adam couldn't quite put his finger on. Was he missing something? Most likely his usual suspicion that he constantly had, which was most often true, you can't trust their step father for anything.

Himself and Jay did what they usually did in their house for the rest of the day, spending as much time as possible in their joint bedroom. Only leaving the bedroom briefly to go to the kitchen to make dinner for himself and Jay, sure as hell couldn't rely on their mother to do it. As also usual their step father was in a foul acting mood and their mother was trying to remain quiet and out of the way.

"Come on, time for bed." Adam muttered, breaking the silence that had taken over the most part of their evening. Adam knew Jay must've been rattled by his earlier actions and warning, he was starting to wonder whether he had been a tad bit to harsh with his words or expressions. Plus, he was most likely still grumpy about missing the currently playing carnival, Jay had tried mentioning it earlier again but Adam wasn't going to slide on that one. As far as he was concerned, the freaks come out at night. He wasn't going to expose his baby brother to anymore weirdo's and violence than what he was already getting from their so called 'family'.

Jay sighed to himself, who was still looking out of their bedroom window. He was fascinated and mesmerised by the brightly coloured lights that flashed out from the darkness of the night. To him it looked like magic, something special that yet again he was missing out on.

"It's a school night, Jay." Adam added in a warning tone, knowing what his baby brother was looking at.

Jay once again sighed to himself and continued to look out of the window. The echoes of children laughing and having a good time could easily be heard, it would be hard to sleep with so much noise going on outside. Jay wondered what it would be like to be one of those children, even for just one night. Would it be that different to what he experienced in his life? It surely must be more fun because they all get to go to this carnival where he couldn't. Why did Adam always say freaks come out at night? What could honestly be so evil and bad that was lurking around what looked so magical? Jay came to the conclusion that his big brother really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on, Jay." Adam snapped, fed up of asking him. "You can sleep in my bed tonight with me, if that'd help you sleep. You must still be tired from not feeling well earlier, you'll most likely want to back to school tomorrow."

Jay huffed a little to himself and finally closed the curtains and went to get his pyjamas out of his chest of drawers. When he had gotten them out he went ahead to drag them into the bathroom with him, to do his clean his teeth before sleeping like usual.

"What are you doing Jay?" Adam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm?" Jay questioned back nervously.

"Your pyjamas." Adam answered, hand motioning to the pyjamas that lay in Jay's hands, parts nearly dragging on the floor. "You usually change in here, after you've done your teeth."

"I just want a little privacy, Adam." Jay shrugged off quickly and went into the bathroom before Adam could continue to debate the issue.

Adam had frowned at this a little but continued to get ready for bed himself, followed by getting into bed and waited for Jay to come out. The sounds were still loud and the lights shone even through their thick curtains, sounded like everyone was having a good time. He just felt more at ease that Jay was safely where he could find him, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Jay and for Jay to be one of these kid's that end up on the packaging of a milk carton. He was sure Jay was thinking of him as a boring old coot and a stick in the mud but when he'd get older he'll understand. Jay at this point was too innocent for his own good, sure it could be an attractive quality to some people but it wouldn't keep him safe and the people who would find that quality attractive could be just the people that could want Jay in a bad way. He personally loved that part of Jay; it's just a shame that it could also be considered a weakness to the outside world.

Adam frowned to himself, wondering what was taking Jay so long to get changed and to brush his teeth. He would call for him but he didn't want to provoke their step father, he hated sudden loud noises and it was best to try and avoid doing that at all times.

Just as he was going into deep thought the door to the bathroom finally opened and a tired looking Jay in his pyjamas emerged. Jay dropped the clothes he was wearing before in a pile near the door and made his way into Adam's bed, next to Adam. Jay turned to lie on his side towards the window; Adam proceeded to lay behind Jay also on that side. In a short space of time both finally managed to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep, Adam having a protective arm draped around Jay.

* * *

Jay shifted about in the bed, naturally trying to unconsciously find the most comfortable position for his body. He finally found it but had obviously caused too much movement because Adam automatically pulled his arm in to be tighter around Jay.

"Ah!!!!" Jay suddenly croaked, eyes shooting open in pain. He winced as he tried to quickly move Adam's hand off the painful spot, his other hand grasping over his mouth; he'd already made to much noise as it is and just hoped he hadn't woken anyone up, especially _him_.

"Jay......" Came a voice out of the darkness and sounded like it came from behind him. Jay at first remained silent, not knowing whether to pretend that he was asleep or not because he didn't like the fact that he'd woken him. "Jay, I heard you. I know you're awake."

"Sorry Adam. I didn't mean to wake you." Jay muttered softly, feeling a little embarrassed by making such a noise that was loud enough to wake his big brother from his slumber.

"Why did my slight hug from behind hurt?" Adam questioned, trying to keep his voice down at the same time. Bright lights and noise still came through the curtains from the carnival, still obviously in full swing.

"You were awake?" Jay questioned back, a bit surprised that his brother had been with it enough to realise his sudden yelp of pain.

"Yes, kind of. Just like half awake I guess." Adam shrugged off and waited for an answer to his earlier question.

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep." Jay muttered, trying to wriggle out of giving Adam a real explanation.

"It's obviously is more than nothing, Jay." Adam continued in an as much hushed voice as possible, clearly not believing Jay's words. "You sounded as if you were in pain when I touched that area, sounded quite bad. Thought you were feeling better from earlier."

"I am." Jay replied, trying to hide the mystery in his voice. Truth was there was a secret and he preferred Adam to not have any knowing of it, was best to just shrug it off. "Like I said, nothing."

Even though it couldn't overly be seen in the darkness Adam raised an eyebrow and clearly didn't believe Jay even more. He could tell when Jay was lying and trying to cover up, unfortunately for Jay Adam could very easily read him like an open book. He could see that Jay wasn't going to openly admit to it, something must be holding him back from speaking..........

"Argh!! Adam, what are you doing!?" Jay exclaimed, finding it extraordinarily hard to keep the tone of his voice under control. Wincing in what he considered harsh pain as Adam touched the area that seemed to be holding the criminal evidence in this mini story. He tried rolling up in a ball, trying to either get Adam to stop touching the area or to at least ease the pain slightly from the touching.

"Ah ha, just as I thought." Adam said, giving himself a personal little pat on the back for being correct. He then went on to lift Jay's top half of the pyjamas up, his eyes soon stared in shock and horror when he saw what was on Jay's stomach. "Jay..... What's that?"

Jay did an involuntary shiver when he saw the look of question and horror on his big brother's face. He looked at the culprit area that Adam was still looking at, seemed that Adam could barely take his eyes off the unbelievable area. His stomach was totally black and blue all over and clearly looked overly swollen as hell, and that was just describing the surface. There was also the worry of any internal damage that could've happened at the same time, he wouldn't at all be surprised if there was something else. How was he going to explain this?

"I said, what is this!?" Adam snapped angrily, clearly getting more madder over the time with staring at the exposed area, unable to hold control of his temper.

Jay squirmed a little away from him but wasn't doing to well of a job when Adam had virtually pinned him down. He was now getting scared with Adam's reaction; he had never seen his big brother so mad before. "Shh..... You don't want to wake _him_ up." Jay whispered his plea, wishing Adam was calm down.

"Answer the question, Jay." Adam gritted his teeth, trying to hold back from yelling at the highest tip of his voice.

"Ok, ok." Jay quickly blurted. "It happened a bit after I got back from school earlier......."

"I knew it. I knew it was that scumbag." Adam hissed, venom virtually dripping off his words. "What did I tell you about lying?"

"I....... Adam......" Jay spluttered, finding it next to impossible to get his words out. He'd never seen Adam so frightening before, he was usually so calm and laid back. "Ugh.... I didn't want...... To lie to you."

"Then why did you?" Adam snapped in the harshest low tone of voice he could mutter. "Especially after I warned you earlier. Do my words mean nothing to you now?"

"_He_ threatened me." Jay managed to mutter out, not daring to look at Adam in the eye. Now that he heard it out loud it did sound stupid, why didn't he tell Adam? It wouldn't have overly gotten him in to trouble if he had only told Adam; their step father wouldn't have had to of known that he had told the very person he was forbad from telling. He had been just so scared though....... _He_ had threatened that he would've been taken away from Adam if he so much as uttered a breath about today's incident. Jay didn't want that..... His life was already a living hell, without Adam it would be next to unbearable.

"What have I told you before?" Adam snapped, his annoyance getting the better of him. "I said to not trust what he says, he speaks lies. Sometimes, your stupidity amazes me. How many times do I need to tell you before you catch on, Jay?"

"Adam......" Jay tried to reply in a low and pathetic voice but was instantly cut off; just that look from Adam did the trick of him not wanting to continue.

"No, no more 'Adam....', Jay." Adam said harshly, clearly very angry. "You not telling me of this just shows me that you don't trust me, I even gave you every chance to say something to me in private but you just continued to hide it. Sometimes your innocence really does get in the way, Jay; it makes you naive and believe things that you shouldn't. I mean, what if there's more injuries there than what meets the eye? You'd need to be checked, Jay. You couldn't and shouldn't have just figured it as being alright all by yourself! I'm 17, Jay; you should've told me and let me handle it. I'm just so........ Disappointed in you."

"Adam! I'm sorry." Jay pleaded, tears stinging his eyes from what he found very hurtful comments from his big brother. Nothing felt worse than disappointing the closest person in your life...... Makes you feel ashamed of yourself......

"Just go to your bed, Jay." Adam replied sharply with a sharp look to match.

"Can't I get back in with you, Addy?" Jay asked in a childish voice, trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to burst out.

"No, just go to your own." Adam said quite coldly, possibly more coldly than he had meant it to be. "We'll talk about it more in the morning."

With that Adam just started turning onto his side away from Jay. He felt Jay hop out of bed, he could almost hear the sadness just from that alone, and heard him walk across the floor and get into his own bed. A few moments later he could hear Jay's faint sobs from the other bed, at any other time he would've gotten out of his bed and gotten into Jay's to comfort him but not this time, he was to cross with him. Maybe it'll even teach him to grow up a little in some ways........ Adam just closed his eyes and soon found the stresses from his day catch up with him and force him into a deep sleep.

Jay however remained wide awake, tear soaked and his stomach area really hurting. His stomach was hurting even worse than before now, it was a pain coming from deep within his stomach, making it next to impossible to even get comfortable, let alone actually sleep. And now Adam wasn't even speaking to him, only showing his angry side, and won't even come over and at least soothe or comfort him.

After a while Jay felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he felt the pains were worse when he was lying down, and all the bright lights and noise were still vibrantly coming into their room through the curtains. His tears had started to dry up and all he could focus on was either the pain or the excitement that was happening outside. It must be so much fun out there compared to in here....... Maybe it'll even take his mind off the pain in his stomach..... Plus, for once, he didn't feel like being in the same room as Adam, it felt uncomfortable and even with Adam being asleep you could feel the tension. He'd been a lot of things to a lot of different people before but he'd never had anyone _disappointed_ in him before, and it came from the person he treasured most...... This was the first time Adam had ever booted him out of his bed and not console him when he was in pain. Maybe Adam was right that he messed things up..... Maybe Adam didn't need him anymore, especially a disappointment like him. What of possible use could he be to him or to anyone for that matter?

With letting out a few extra tears he got out of bed and grabbed his coat, trainers and a little rucksack from nearby, carefully placing them over his pyjamas.

"I'm sorry, Addy........." Jay whispered softly over his shoulder and at the sleeping form. "Maybe sometimes you'd better without me for a brother......"

Jay crept out of their tiny little house without waking a soul and went off into the night. He didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do but he could at least enjoy the carnival first.

**

* * *

**

**That's the end of the third chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed reading it and will stayed tuned for the next chapter. And sorry for the late delay on posting this one, mostly due to lack of time and feeling the need to revise parts of this chapter, so I made this chapter a bit longer than the others for you to enjoy : ) Some parts of this story have been hard personally to write but I still enjoy writing it. Sad that I had to make Adam so mean in this one though! Thanks for your comments and reviews on the last two chapters : ) Reviews and such would be appreciated.**


	4. Freaks Come Out At Night

**Promises Are Forever**

**I'm not going to say to much about this story, which is a first for me, lol, but to just let you read it. This one was more written for me personally, not so much for what other people wanted, I like writing stories that I feel like doing and something that other writers don't often touch or write on sometimes. This one's been in my head for a very long time and have had parts written for ages but most often didn't want to put it and didn't know whether it should but thought, why not and let others enjoy it : )**

**Adam and Jay, AKA. Edge and Christian, are brothers this story, just as a note.**

**Adam and Jay live horrible lives with their mother and step father in a dead end village. When Jay runs off and bumps into a very dark person that's about to turn their lives upside down, can Adam really keep to his promise to Jay? Vamp fic with Edge and Christian.**

**Rated for future horror and for the violence and abuse.**

* * *

The bright lights flashed in the little blonde boy's face from all angles, lighting up his excited and amazed face in what was pure darkness everywhere else around him.

The little boy stood amazed in a nearby street away from his house, transfixed by how the village had seemingly magically transformed in such a short period of time. Everywhere seemed to have been cleaned to the highest possibility, the boy had never seen the streets so tidy and organised before in his whole short life! Whole streets were highly over decorated with novelty bright lights and vibrantly colourful decorations. Stalls had been installed into the sides of the regular streets, some were selling things while others were a mass variety of mini games that people could win prizes off of. From a distance the boy could see some massive rides had been set up in a nearby field next to the main village, one of which looked like a gigantic Ferris Wheel that appeared to be jam packed with eager customers.

The boy had always wanted to see such things but it had only just been a dream to him, he knew his family wouldn't usually have let him go and also the commonly well known fact that this kind of thing never really happened around here. For common city folk or for the typical child this was quite a common scene, a sort of fond memory that a lot would like to remember from their childhood when grown up. But as far as the boy was concerned, he wasn't normal...... Didn't deserve any such privileges.......

Not many took to much notice of the small blonde haired boy in pyjamas, to busy either playing their games and rides or having fun with their family and friends. Seeing a kid in this scenery wasn't exactly an uncommon thing. There were a couple of boys around that recognised him from school and gave him a little snare but decided to just mostly leave it and go off and have some fun, to them there were other days and times for their plans and thoughts.

"Awww, aren't you a sweetie." Cooed a tall blonde haired woman, who had seemingly just appeared out random over him all of a sudden. To the boy she looked quite uniquely scary, especially with her deep, dark voice and shaved parts of scalp. She was dressed all in black, with some dark facial make up to match and had her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "What's your name then?"

"I'm not allowed to tell personal details or talk to strangers." The small boy recited, his big brother had taught him that rule and he wasn't going to forget that one.

The boy had expected the woman to scowl or at least get a bit annoyed from his reply but she just remained smiling. A devilish smile that had that sickeningly sweet touch to it, enough to make any basic human being shiver. "Oh wait; never mind the trouble being on you, I know your name already. Isn't it...... Jay?" She continued in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"H... How did you know that?" Jay stuttered, he was already afraid of this woman and that comment just made it worse by a 100%, possibly even more than that!

"Let's just say my little secret." The woman smirked, as if she had somewhat of an inside joke.

"What do you want?" Jay stuttered again, knowing it did sound quite rude but didn't care; he didn't really want her anywhere near him. He had a weird vibe about her, something that made him feel really uneasy.

"I saw you all by yourself and wondered, why that is?" She explained easily with a couple of gestures that matched her words, her eyes not leaving him for a second. "Thought I'd come over to chat. Not good wandering about the streets at night all by yourself, you know. The freaks and weirdo's come out at these times."

"You sound just like my big brother." Jay muttered, could almost hear Adam's voice right there and then.

"Pardon?" The woman questioned innocently, making it seem like she hadn't heard him.

"Nothing." Jay replied with an innocent tone of voice himself. "I know not to wander around these streets in the dark, I'm not a child."

The blonde haired woman gave out a personal little shrill to herself from the comment. "Not a child, hey? Well you must be wise beyond your years then for you to figure that out all by yourself." She finally replied in an almost childish congratulations voice. "Then why are you all by yourself then?"

"I'm........Not." Jay stammered, not seeing any other way but to lie to this lady, if you could call her that. He still didn't like the feeling she gave him, he didn't want her to know that he was all on his lonesome. "My....... Big brothers here too. He.... Just went to go buy something for me, he'll be right back."

"Well, I know........." The woman started in an accusing tone of voice but was very abruptly cut off by another loud voice coming from close by.

"Luna!" Called a man from several yards away from her and Jay. Not much of his features could be seen in this lighting and from what Jay could tell he saw him wearing black also. When he had gotten her attention he motioned his hand towards himself, sort of beckoning her to come over to him.

Luna let out a heavy sigh to herself, sounding actually frustrated this time, and turned back to Jay to bid him farewell. "Bye, little one. Just behave yourself at this carnival, yes?"

Jay nodded and replied simply with, "bye." Jay just wanted her to leave, and quickly. Very glad when she gave him one last stare and waltz over to her friend nearby. Jay took it as his cue to make a run for it, not particularly wanting her to come back over.

"What?" The long blonde haired woman whined. "Couldn't you see I was _busy_?"

The dark man raised an eyebrow at her and just slightly shook his head to himself. "That should be my question for you, what did _you_ think you were doing? I thought we all had an agreement about this evening."

"Uh, yea but...... Aww..... Come on!" Luna continued to whine and pouted at the known fact that she'd been caught out with doing something she shouldn't have. "I was only going to have a little fun."

The dark man once again raised his eyebrow, this time expressing total doubt in his facial expressions.

"Ok, ok." Luna grunted, quickly realising that he wasn't buying it. "I....... Was hungry also, sue me! I'm sure my partner wouldn't have minded just the one."

"Rules are rules, Luna. We can't have children go missing, this is a small village and something like a small innocent blonde haired child going missing will be booming news." The dark man replied in an almost tutting voice. "Last thing we need is attention drawn to us while _he's_ still searching for what he needs. Besides, why that child anyway? You could've had your pick from so many others that would've been less noticeable; looks like you specifically picked him out of the crowd to me."

"Hmm, not really anything particular..... There was just some kind of feeling about him." Luna frowned, unable to find the words she desired that would describe what she meant to get across. "Just felt drawn to him. Never really had it before."

The dark man just frowned with her, finding the explanation quite strange coming from her. Luna was usually not one to be short of words and explanations, making it sound even more confusing. In the end he just shrugged to himself, maybe Luna was so hungry she wasn't acting like herself and getting mixed senses, wasn't exactly uncommon for them if they hadn't fed in a while.

After the awkward moment with the uniquely scary woman by the name of Luna, Jay had managed to browse around the carnival by himself. Even though the young lad couldn't afford to do much of anything he felt nothing but happiness and bliss as he wandered around the bustling lanes and fields. Just being in such a place that brought so much happiness to others made him happy and feel alive, this was the first time he'd ever seen the village people ever look so pleasant and lively, a rare joyful sight indeed.

Every so often the accused stomach region started giving him sharp stabbing pains again and again; to Jay it just reminded him of the day's horrible events and tried his best to shove the pains and thoughts away, with semi-success most of the times. As far as he was concerned there was little that could be done to stop it and he didn't want it to ruin his time at the carnival, believing the less he thought about it the less it would hurt and bring up today's memories.

Jay dug into the bottoms of the pockets on his jacket and bag, in hopes of finding some spare change of some sorts. He had only just managed to find enough spare change in his bag to pay for one ride, his mind twisted and turned on the prospect of each possible ride, all the pros and cons. In the end he chose the classic haunted house that had been set up in a nearby field.

"Ticket for one?" The attendant asked politely, standing outside the massive haunted house ride. "Sure you don't want a parent to go in with you?"

"I'll be fine." Jay replied quickly in a very strong and determined voice. While he knew he could be quite scared of things at times and often needed Adam to comfort and calm him back down, he also liked to be 'fun' scared too. From what he'd been told and read to in the past the haunted house ride usually was a nothing more than a all good times fun and not an overkill of scares.

"Very well." She smiled pleasantly, feeling like it was a very long night with all the screaming children around and waiting for her shift to finally be over.

Jay just continued to proceed into the overly Halloween like decorated house, he didn't see it as any of her business whether he had anybody assisting him or not, he'd basically lived without any real parents since the moment he was born and didn't see it changing anytime soon. The haunted house was just as Jay had expected it to be, nothing actually scary. Even a scaredy kid of his age and size could tell it was a muted down kids version, however he didn't regret going on it because it had been fun and most likely would be one of the extremely few memories he'd wish to keep in his head. He just wished he had just a little bit more money to at least go on one more ride, possibly the Ferris wheel........ But did consider it a treat just to go on the one he did.

The blonde haired child sighed to himself, he was very grateful to be here but he had now looked around all the interesting areas of the carnival and had a ride, there wasn't much else he could do. However he couldn't just go home, he wasn't wanted there, even by Adam.......

Jay slowly walked around parts of the village again until he came across the village's old stone water fountain. He proceeded to walk over to it and sit himself carefully down on the edges of the fountain, shivering a little when his butt touched the ice cold stone edge. It had gotten dreadfully much colder since he'd run off from his 'home'.

The time had drawn to quite later now and there wasn't as many villagers hanging around the carnival as before, however there was still many trying to get as many rides and games in as possible before the place shut down. Others kids were still screeching around everywhere, some obviously ignoring their parent's pleas of getting back inside and to bed. Jay felt a sudden pang of envy for those children and the ones still going around with their parents, they didn't realise how lucky they were to even have their attention. He also slightly wondered whether they had to go through the same treatment as he does now to possibly get this attention later on, would that be the reward for it at the end? Make him suffer now and grow up fast so later on they would actually be able to love him? It made no common sense to him but then again none of it in his life really did.

Jay opened up his backpack and pulled out quite a thick book, for his age anyways, and opened it to start reading where he left off. The book was from one of the old horror classic series called Point Horror, it was now quite rare to come across except for possibly in car boot sales, and looked quite battered and old. It was one of his favourite series of books ever and had a way older age recommendation than how old he was but Jay had gotten into books at a very young age and just smugly thought of himself as advanced. He learnt to read quickly at the age of 2 or 3 from Adam and it had served him well over the recent years because it was one entertaining activity he could do without making noise that would piss _him_ off. The book was from the library, himself and Adam typically couldn't afford them, and Adam had to forge a parental signature just for Jay to even get a library card, their 'parents' not overly interested in following them to such a place. Within a few moments Jay was totally absorbed into his book and became barely aware of his surroundings.

Little did Jay know he had caught the attentions of a darkened figure that had been passing through the streets. For a moment the figure just stood there in wonder, amazed at the blonde haired child that sat on the stone built fountain reading a book in the middle of a carnival. Instant feelings of intrigue and all knowing overwhelmed him, this child wasn't like others he'd ever encountered and he could tell that within five seconds of observing him from the distance. He just had to find out more about this boy.....

"What a rare sight, I must say."

Jay was finally knocked out of his reading trance by the overly calm sounding male voice that seemed to have come from above him. He raised his small head to see a figure dressed in a total body length black coat, much like the two creepy people he had come into presence of earlier, and watched as the figure proceeded to lower the black hood of the gown like coat to reveal his head and face. The man looked just short of middle aged but with purely ice white skin which held literally none of the regular wrinkles for someone usually his age and one of his other most defining features was the set of long blonde curls that framed his face. Much like the other two, mostly like the psychotic woman by the name of Luna, he had a strange air and vibe about him that Jay couldn't put his finger on. However, he strangely had a much less threatening feel from this man; it didn't stop Jay hating the way he was looking at him though. Jay didn't verbally respond, he decided to sit and wait for the much older man to continue with what he was saying.

"Don't see many children these days read at all, let alone one your age." The man commented casually, obviously trying to keep his tone played down and to not freak the child out.

"I...... Like reading very much." Jay replied nervously, feeling like not much else could be said back to such a strange opening comment like that.

"So do I. It's been one of my most favourite past time hobbies and has served me well over the years for many things." The man replied simply and flashed an eerily sweet smile at the young lad. "Shouldn't be out at this time of night you know, bad things would love to get their claws into a sweet little thing like you, little one."

"That's what everybody keeps saying." Jay muttered softly in annoyance, virtually hearing Adam's voice recite the words in his head for a millionth time.

"That's because what everybody says is true." The man confirmed, making Jay frown a little from the fact that he'd been heard when he had spoken in such a low tone of voice. "You could very easily continue your leisure reading in the safety of your own home."

Jay bit his bottom lip a little, to him he believed he wasn't welcome back into what was called 'home' and Adam didn't want to see him again. He was also getting slightly annoyed at the fact that yet another person was trying to butt in on his life, doesn't make it easy to cover up the embarrassment that was called his life. However, he had never seen this man in his life before, which was strange when this was the type of village where everybody knew everybody....... And their dirty business' like they do with his. Maybe he was the man that he'd heard about from the local villagers, the one that supposedly only came out at night and seemed to be an anti-social to most people that lived in the village.

"I..... Mmm.... Haven't really got anywhere to go........ Sir." Jay finally answered, not able to come up with that much of a convincing lie. Besides, like it mattered all that much anyway, the guy doesn't speak to any member of his family or knows where he lived, couldn't get any real bad dirt on him or drag him back home.

"How rude of me! I've only just remembered that I haven't introduced myself yet." Exclaimed the blonde haired man, looking sincerely insulted with himself. "My name is Dave but I mostly go by the name of Gangrel. What may your name be?"

"Jay." Jay sighed, the usual rules of not saying your name to strangers going completely out of his head as a certain level of tiredness sank in. The coldness didn't help with him trying to stay totally level headed. Besides, as strange as it sounded where he'd never seen or met this Gangrel before in person it felt like he had...... In like another way or form.

Without saying anything more Gangrel proceeded to sit down next to Jay on the fountain. As he did so his right arm ever so slightly graced along Jay's left arm, Jay jerked away a little from the sudden feel of shock coldness and quickly realised that it was from Gangrel and he literally felt like ice. Jay had never felt anyone so ice cold before in his life! How was the person even alive when their body temperature is so low? "What are you doing?" Jay finally choked out, trying to shake that coldness feel out of him.

"If you've got nowhere else to go I might as well keep you company, little one." Gangrel replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's alright." Jay sighed. "I'm used to often being alone in more ways than one."

"Well, maybe that just needs to change." Gangrel gave him a wide open mouthed grin.

Jay wouldn't have minded as much about him sitting with him on the fountain if it wasn't for the light from a nearby lantern allowing him to see two distinctive teeth that were sharper and bigger than normal teeth and were near the front of his mouth...........

* * *

**And that's the end of the forth chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed reading it and will stayed tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for the very late delay of this chapter in the story, I have been incredibly tied up with life in general and my studies which have been quite stressful recently. I also had to rewrite and edit this so many times! Plus I also had started work on the next chapter where I had inspiration for that chapter before finishing this bit . Thanks for your comments and reviews on the last three chapters, they have been extremely appreciated : ) Continuing reviews and such would be highly appreciated.**


End file.
